


PWP

by Anonymous



Series: Steve Does Fanfiction [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, BAMF Bruce, Bruce is a tease, Dialogue-Only, Everyone writes fanfiction, M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Steve, Tony writes something for Bruce. Because he can't just ask a damn question outright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP

“Tony.”

“Bruce.”

“Did you leave this for me?”

“Depends. Did you like whatever it is? Because if you did, then yes I did. If you didn’t, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“… Did you write it?”

“Did you _like it?_ ”

“I know your style. This has “Tony Mother-Fucking Stark” stamped across every line. You totally wrote this.”

“Wrote what? I’m not admitting to anything.”

“ _“Tony’s hands trailed down Bruce’s ribs, nails dragging across his skin until they bit into his hips, leaving dents of angry red as the genius pounded into the quiet man. “Fuck, Bruce. Fuck. You’re so tight, baby. You feel so good on my cock. Do you like that? Tell me how much you like getting fucked by my cock.” “I lov-fuck.” Bruce keened, a high, faint whine in the back of his throat. “Tony. I love g-getting fucked by your cock.”_ Sound familiar?”

“Uh…”

“ “ _Yeah?” Tony tilted, falling back onto his ankles, dragging Bruce into his lap. “Look at you, taking all of it. Your greedy hole sucking in my cock. You need it, don’t you?” “T-Tony. Tony please.” He twisted a nipple, biting a grin into Bruce’s neck as the other whined again. “Tell me. Tell me how much you need it. Tell me what you want, baby.” “Fuck. Fuck, Tony. God, please. I need it. I need it so bad. I need you to fill me, pound me. **Fuck me.** I want to feel it. I want to feel you. Make me feel it, make me feel it.” “Make you feel it?” Tony bucked, fucking up into Bruce with a harsh snap. He gripped his hips again, steadying him. “I’ll make you feel it. Make you feel it for days. Make it so all you’ll think about is riding me, my cock in your ass, fucking you, **owning you.** ” _You, or whoever the writer was, could have done a little better with the detail.”

“Bruce-.”

“Wait, you have to hear the second page. _“Tony slowed his brutal pace as he knocked them back over, pushing Bruce to his elbows as he stood on his feet, mounting the other man. “Aw, but look at poor Stevie, Bruce. Just sitting there, untouched, ignored. He looks so pretty with that gag in his mouth, don’t you think? Look at it, all red and wet. He can’t stop drooling, watching us – look at his cock. Gorgeous. Think you can take that, Bruce? Think you can take that beautiful cock down your throat while I have you?” Bruce whined again, trying to move back for friction, forward for Steve, whose own eyes had dilated completely black at Tony’s words. “You want that, don’t you big guy? Both of us fucking you – both of us **in you** , **taking you, fucking. You.** ” _I’m serious about the detail. This could use some editing. Clearly a drabble done spur-of-the-moment.”

_“Bruce.”_

“The wording’s good enough for a little PWP, I’ll give you that. Though, I would’ve been a little more … articulate with my character. Would’ve made him say what he wanted. Would’ve made him ...  _me_ , really, isn't it? Would've made  _me_  stop whining long enough to tell Tony how fucking great his cock felt fucking me, filling me up, how I wanted him to hold me down, make me take all of it. How big he was, how perfect, how all I could think about was doing it again, and again. And with Steve? I would have _crawled_ to his cock, clenching down to keep Tony in me with each move I made until I reached it. I would have taken just the head at first, just against my tongue, traced along the edge to take the edge off. I would’ve taken his hands, trembling because he was trying so hard to hold back and behave for you, and put them in my hair. And then, because we both wanted it, I would’ve swallowed him down, let him fuck my face, my _throat_ , as Tony fucked my ass. I would’ve been a mess, filled from both ends, my own cock leaking, swollen and red and _untouched_ because they were _using me-_ ”

“Oh my _God_.”

“…You really do need to edit before publication. You’ve done better, and I expect absolutely nothing but your best when it comes to something involving _me._ Don’t be a lazy writer, Tony. Sell-outs suck.”

 “ _Fuck_.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
